


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Bucky gets his soulmark right before he leaves for war.

Its an arrow that runs along his right arm.

Along the arrow there is a name,

Clint Barton.

Bucky falls off the train.

And wakes up as the Soldier.

He sees his left hand is metal.

But his right is OK.

He fees relieved.

Then he sees his soulmark,

And thinks about his soulmate.

He wont let Hydra have him.

Then Hydra sets him on Captain America.

He is also his friend Steve.

Bucky remembers him being little and scrawny.

Steve saves him and introduces to his teammates.

And Bucky meets Hawkeye.

AKA Clint Barton.

And Bucky is relieved.

His soulmate loves him, despite Bucky being damaged.

Bucky is complete.

 

Clint gets his soulmark at five.

After a nasty beating from his father,

He sees a mark on his left shoulder.

Its a red star.

Below the star is a name.

Bucky Barnes.

Clint recognizes that name.

The name belongs to Captain America's sidekick.

But he is dead.

So why is his soulmark still there.

Clint doesn't understand.

But it fills him with hope.

His father hates him.

But his soulmate will love him.

He joins SHIELD.

Most people are surprised by his soulmark,

Since his soulmate has been dead for decades.

But Clint is optimistic.

The mark is still there.

Loki takes over his brain but Clint,

Finds solace in his soulmark and that his soulmate is out there.

SHIELD falls and Avengers reassemble.

Natasha tells him that Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes.

Clint has another reason to hate Hydra.

For what they did to his soulmate.

But he is happy.

His soulmate is alive.

He knows its a long road to recovery.

But he is there to help him.

Clint for the first time thinks he is not broken.


End file.
